The Originals: The Story of Finn and Katherine
by Kol and Elena
Summary: When Kol and Elena stumble across a 900 year love story of two infamous vampires one who is an original who wants to die and one who never stopped loving him but will they suceed. Will Kol and Elena reunite the two lost lovers
1. Chapter 1 Discovery

Chapter 1 Discovery

Elena Gilbert and her two best friends Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett were clearing out the Gilbert attic when Elena came across a pile of letters neatly tied up with a purple ribbon.

"Hey guys look at these" Elena called out and Caroline and Bonnie looked along with her at the letters.

"They look like love letters" Bonnie said surprised.

Elena read the first one.

_Date 1488 15th June _

_Dear Finn._

_It warms my heart knowing that in two days we will be reunited in a day._

_I hope you and your siblings are well? I treasure our last night together it makes me love you all the more._

_I wear the locket and ring you gave to me I shall never part with them._

_I think about you every day, your beautiful ocean blue eyes, that devilish smile and your soft voice._

_I imagine us at the beach where I first met you with your pirate ship. It makes me love you all the more Finn._

_To tell you when you asked me for your hand in marriage I do Finn I will marry you._

_I dream of our life in Ireland. I know you think you are a monster my sweetheart but you are not. You are the most loving, loyal, courageous man I have met._

_With Love Katherine._

The three best friends looked at each other with shock.

"Holy Shit! Caroline said shocked.

"We need to take this to Elijah Kol Rebekah and Klaus; maybe if we find Katherine we could stop Finn being Suicidal "Elena said softly.

Bonnie nodded her head in understanding. She and Elijah had gotten romantically involved following Damon's death at the hands of Tyler Lockwood.

At The Mikaelson Estate.

Elijah read the letter with an eerie silence around the room as the others watched him patiently; Kol was sitting next to Elena on the love seat while Klaus had Caroline sitting on his lap.

Elijah and Bonnie were sitting on a plush black leather sofa, when Elijah placed the letter down carefully and cleared his throat getting their attention.

"This letter is indeed written by Katherine 900 years ago our brother Finn had travelled to Bulgaria but we never knew that he had fallen in love with Katherine perhaps that is why she became so lost and heartbroken."

Elijah finished shocked as the rest of his family were about his brother's love interest.

"Katherine says in her letter that they were going to elope to Ireland" Caroline said helpfully.

Klaus stood up and glanced at them "we should go to the Petrova's Estate in Bulgaria".

"Alright then Kol said cheerfully lets go to Bulgaria and reunite the two star crossed lovers".

It had only taken the group four hours to pack their things their plane was scheduled to leave at ten o'clock and they had decided to look around in Finn's room.


	2. Chapter 2 Tale of Love

Chapter 2 Tale of Love

Finn Mikaelson's Room

Finn it turned out had all of Katherine's letters except for the one they had found and it was slightly sad.

Caroline noticed that on Finn's chest of draws on the right side of his bed was a framed painting.

"Hey guys I found something "Caroline yelled excited.

They all looked at the small oval painting.

It was Katherine she was smiling and her brown eyes sparkled at them and her dark brown was loose around her face.

She looked really happy and it saddened them knowing that Finn and Katherine had been torn away from each other.

"There's another letter I found "announced Elena and it's from Finn to Katherine.

Elena read it and it was almost like they were in Finn's mind as he wrote the letter.

_Dear Katherine _

_Its cold windy and lonely here in Wales and I miss your smile that would light up the room._

_I will be back soon and then we can start our new life in Ireland earlier this morning I had a dream about us having a beautiful baby girl and living in the country side._

_You are the only pure thing in my life and if anything happens to you I will join you in the sprit world no matter what._

_The ring that you gave me my sweetheart is precious to me I will never take it off._

_When it rains I think of you and remember holding you in my arms that precious night it will be forever engraved in my heart and soul and in my two rings._

_The writing that is engraved on our rings and your locket are Gaelic the Irish birth language, of their home country._

_Katherine if something ever happens to me please know this I will always be there with if not physically then in spirit with you._

_I will be back tomorrow my darling I love you._

_Love Finn _

They all looked at each other when Kol said "we better take the letters and the painting with us to Bulgaria".

They had gone on a private jet in first class, they were all thinking about Finn and Katherine and their secret love, Kol couldn't help but wonder about the baby girl Finn had mentioned in his dream.

"Does anyone know about a baby girl"? He asked curiously.

Elena sighed " Katherine had a baby girl out of wedlock and when she gave birth her father was ashamed of her but he allowed her to hold her for a minute" she replied.

Elijah piped up "we need to look through the birth records and death certificates" He said seriously.

Kol peered out of the window and saw they were in Bulgaria.

"We're here "he said putting on his leather jacket and helped Elena to her feet as they got out.

The Petrova Estate

The Petrova Estate they had realized was very elegant and very classy with portraits of their ancestors and descendants.

It was the two portraits in the middle of the hallway that stopped the gang and they all stared in shock at the two familiar portraits.

It was Finn and Katherine.

The painting of Finn was very accurate his dark brown curls and his black outfit made him look very handsome and he was smiling as if he had been very happy that day.

His dark blue eyes sparkled in the candle light and on his left hand next to his middle finger was a wedding ring with the Gaelic writing engraved on the ring with a heart with a crown in the middle with two swords on either side.

Katherine's portrait was very beautiful all of them noticed that Katherine wore an exact replica only with heart and the crown on top of the heart.

"Look over there "Bonnie said suddenly and they looked to see Finn staring at them with a murderous expression.

"What the hell are you doing here"?


	3. Chapter 3 Finn

An: This chapter was co-written with Sammy Standing

Chapter 3 Finn

Klaus turned to look at his brother, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips; Finn was giving them his deadliest stare but didn't move towards them, his mouth was set in a straight line, his frustration hung in the room.

Kol was the first to move towards Finn, a slight smile on his face as Kol handed Finn the love letters Katherine had wrote to Finn and Katherine's last letter in hand, he passes them to his brother without saying a word.

A shocked Finn looked down at the letters, curiosity winning over, his eyes widened as he took in the words he once wrote to his one true love; Katherine Petrova, he looks back at his visitors, trying to form a coherent thought unsuccessfully.

"W-Where did you find these?" asked Finn bewildered.

"Elena, found them. We have come to reunite you with Katerina," stated Klaus in a matter of fact tone.

"Why would you help me, Niklaus?" asked Finn finally looking at his brother.

"Because you're still my brother, now come; let's go find your woman." Klaus answered with a hint of a smile.

Finn walked towards them, letters in hand, he held them tight as if they may blow away in the wind. They rush out of the house.

Finn sat in back of the car, reading the letters again and again, he began thinking about the baby her parents made her give away. Sadness threatened to engulf him but he pushed it back before it could completely consume it, like it had done in all the time he had been here, he suddenly felt a ray of hope; soon enough he would be reunited with his love.

Katherine sat in her hotel room, the TV was on but she wasn't paying much attention, she was deep in thought when she heard the sharp knock on the door, yanking her out of her reverie, her forehead creased in confusion. Who could this be? No one knew where she was. She slowly approaches the door.

She pulls the door open after taking a deep, steadying breath.

Her eyes instantly narrow as she sees Klaus at her door, and then she takes in everyone else. Kol, Elijah, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and finally Finn. Her lips part as she gasps. Could it really be him? Is he really here?

Finn and Katherine stared at each other with shocked expressions on their faces.

Kol decided that he and the others should leave them to it and on their way out Kol told his brother "You'll be fine Finn" and left him with Katherine.

Katherine stared at Finn looking him over he looked the same his dark brown wavy hair was still down to his shoulders , his eyes Finn's dark blue eyes however were fixed on her.

"Finn is it really you?" she whispered shocked.

Finn gave her his trademark devilish smile "it's me Katherine".

Katherine slowly walked towards him a shy smile on her face as she walked towards him her brown eyes, swimming with tears.

Finn took Katherine in his arms and put his forehead on Katherine's as they gazed into each others eyes.

Never letting go of each other.

"I love You Katherine my heart" Finn said burying his face in her hair.

"As I love you Finn " Katherine told him softly hugging him tighter


End file.
